This invention relates to a preseamed sheet flooring product and method of constructing a preseamed sheet flooring product. The invention has particular application in the formation of sheet flooring products for spanning floor widths which are greater than the width of typical commercially-manufactured sheet flooring products. Flooring products made in accordance with the disclosure of this application can be used to cover floors which heretofore have been covered with resilient flooring products which, because they are narrower than the floor to be covered, are seamed in situ by installation technicians as the floor is being installed. Use of the term "preseamed" in this application therefore refers to flooring products which are constructed of flooring products which may themselves be end products when seamed together during installation, but which have been seamed together during the manufacturing process, and thereafter shipped for later installation.
The novel features of the invention include processing techniques which permit efficient joining of the sheet products. The appearance and wear characteristics of the seam according to the invention render the seam sufficiently visually indistinct so as to be invisible except under careful scrutiny, and with the same wear characteristics as the flooring material itself.
The invention includes use of a class of adhesives which allows sections of flooring materials to be joined to form one or more free-floating sealed joints prior to the installation of the finished product. The flooring materials can comprise combinations of a wear layer, foam interlayer or core, a glass reinforced layer, and a nonfoamed or reinforced backing or a felt.
Normally, when a resilient sheet floor is installed in a room wider that the resilient flooring itself, the installer must create a joined seam as the floor is installed. The width of resilient flooring is limited by the size of machinery available for the manufacturing process. Such seams in a flooring structure can be undesirable due to many problems associated with installation and performance of the floor seam. These problems may include poor seaming techniques utilized by installers. These can cause the seams to pull apart or separate from the subfloor, and act as a trap for soil, food and beverage spills and the like. Separated seams also present an unattractive appearance.
Current commercially available seaming materials used by flooring installers include solvent-type welding systems, molten polymers or two-part urethane coatings which are used to seal the seam of the floor after it has been completely installed. Such seams are not sufficiently strong to withstand handling inherent in the manufacture, shipping and installation of the flooring product. In many instances the adhesives are not sufficiently strong to effectively bond all layers of a flooring structure.
For example, commercially available homogeneous sheet flooring materials are often seamed after installation by routing a groove along the seam line. A homogenous adhesive material similar in composition to the composition of the sheet flooring is heated in a tool and is then directed into the routed seam. This homogenous adhesive material is allowed to cool. The excess adhesive is then scived off in order to level the seam area with the remaining floor. This type of adhesive seam often disrupts the evenness and pattern consistency of the floor.